All in a days work
by Death-By-Sanity
Summary: Why Kakashi ever decided to take the job at KMI (Konoha Mental Institute) he'll never know... Especially when they all think their ninja! Where did Sai get that sword from? Will Asuma finally wake up? Where is Gaara's teddy! And how do they all keep finding everything that is supposed to be hidden! Click to find out! ...Oh no! Someone get Choji out the Kitchen!


_...Another story? Really? _

_Um,yes! But this one's finished so I won't have to update it! _

_Other Updates... Mission Impossible will be sometime in the middle of this month. Hinata's the man, will be updates soon for it's first really chapter! Bleach Moments will be as soon as I finish the next section, Espada will be updated with I get some more inspiration for it TT_TT and Orihime's the man will be updated when I watch some more Bleach and get hyped up about it again XD. _

_...I've had this on my laptop unfinished for years! I mean I first started it in 2007... I was only 10 then so yeah things have changed XD I had to change characters and stuff._

_ALSO A LOT OF THANKS TO THE LOVELY PERSON WHO BETA READ THIS FOR ME! 3 _

_Anyway Enjoy! _

* * *

**_All in a days work_**

**D****ATA LOG DATE: 01.04 .2014**

**ENTRY TIME: 5:00AM **

**SUPERVISOR: HATAKE KAKASHI **

**LOCATION: KONOHA MENTAL INSTITUTE**

* * *

_**Time: 5:01 AM **_

Kakashi Hatake here. It's just gone 5:00 am and I've just arrived at work. Wish me luck. These kids will be the death of me, I swear.

I've only been here for about a minute and it seems that Sasuke has already noticed my arrival and is glaring at me from the end of the hallway. What's he actually doing awake at this time? It's somewhat frightening that someone is willing to be up this early. Who in their right min- wait, nevermind.

_Note: Sasuke has a good sense of awareness, which might be too good. We might need to look into this, and into his sleep patterns as well._

I wave at him, only to get the typical Sasuke reply.

"Hn." I swear someone should get this kid a dictionary. "Late as usual, Kakashi. You were supposed to be here at 12:00, I could get you sacked for this." Wait! I take it back! He doesn't need a dictionary! He needs someone to glue his mouth shut!

"Useless," he muttered before sending me a glare and stalking back into his room and slamming his door. When Sasuke slammed the door the noise was loud enough to wake some of the others, which is bad - very, very bad.

"What the hell!" Kiba shouted. "Who's making that much noise at this time in the bloody morning?" That, in itself, made more noise than Sasuke slamming his door, which in turn caused more shouts and groans.

_Note: Kiba is very loud, even in the morning…_

"If all of you don't shut up…I will kill you all. " That threat was from Gaara. I swallowed; I wouldn't put it past him to take up that threat either. Well, at least it shut everyone else up.

_Note: Don't piss off Gaara if you want to live._

* * *

**_Time: 6:00 Am_**

I am currently in the kitchen area sorting out people's medication while Kurenai was sorting out the different types of breakfast, considering Sasuke refuses to eat anything that doesn't involve tomatoes, which we're still trying to fix. Choji will try and eat everyone's food; we have to keep our eyes on him. We will never be able to fix that, no matter how much we try. Yes, we did try, a lot. Ino and Sakura won't eat if Sasuke's in the room. We separate breakfast times for them. Naruto will only eat Ramen, which again we are also trying to fix… Yeah, it's a tall order just for breakfast_._

The only people that are awake are Gaara and Sasuke, who are both currently in their rooms because they probably didn't fall back to sleep.

"I'M GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE!" A blond boy shouted as he walked through the halls.

Ah, damn. Naruto's awake.

"Na-ru-to! Shut up, I'm trying to sleep!"

And so is Sakura…

"Aw, but Sakura! I just want everyone to know that I'm going to become the next Hokage!" What on earth is a Hokage anyway?

_***Whack*** _Sakura just hit Naruto. Hard. Good on you, Sakura.

_Note: Sakura needs work on her anger issues, but get her a little treat for shutting up Naruto. _

Sakura is reluctantly put in isolation; as much as I enjoyed the silence, violence is not tolerated. Meanwhile, Naruto is with Shizune who is attempting to calm him while holding an ice pack to his head.

Ino is now awake and is questioning where her apparent rival is after hearing her shout. When informed, she proceeds to do a happy dance and taunts Sakura in front of isolation. Eventually, I just get bored of hearing her voice and chucked her in the next cell as well. For no real reason, and if anyone asks I'll think of something. Hey, at least it's quiet again!

* * *

**_Time 7:00 Am_**

Neji has woken up and is now sitting in the living room having a three way glaring contest with Sasuke and Gaara. Hopefully it will just stay at glaring and not turn into another brawl…We only have 3 isolation rooms!

Luckily, Asuma decides to break the tension and distracts them by putting on a TV show the three liked.

"NARUTO UZAMAKI IS BACK, BELIEVE IT!"

Damn Naruto's back.

"Will you shut up?" Sai questioned. He's one of the more vocal, offensive and physical.

_***Whack, whack, whack, whack***_

Once again, for the second time in the space of an hour, Naruto is getting attacked.

Sai is being restrained from killing Naruto with a plastic sword while the other three boys in the living room watch on in amusement. I would have let it continue if it wasn't for the fact my job was on the line.

_Note: Later question Sai on where he got that sword from._

Sai is now currently in isolation for the next two hours. Naruto is back with Shizune, crying again over this time's injuries. The plastic sword has been confiscated and taken to a safe place.

"OH THE YOUTHFUL PEOPLE!"

Lee's awake now. Great, just great.

3-

-2-

-1

"GOOD MORNING MY YOUTHFUL LEE!" And that would be Guy, he actually works here. How, I'll never know.

"GUY!"

"LEE!"

"GUY!"

"LEE!"

"IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP I WILL KILL YOU BOTH AND SELL YOUR BODY PARTS OFF AS INGREDIENTS FOR RAMEN!" Gaara shouted, annoyed as the two idiots were disrupting his favourite show.

_Note: Keep Gaara away from Guy and Lee or they might not live._

* * *

_**Time: 7:30am**_

Sakura and Ino were brought out of isolation and Sakura was forced to apologise to Naruto, who had already forgotten it anyway.

_Note: Give Naruto a memory test._

Everyone else who was yet to be woken up by all the shouting - this should be looked at; how on earth they didn't wake up with all the commotion is beyond me - was now being woken up.

Tenten apparently was not happy about being woken up and has started throwing whatever was in her room around.

_**BAM**_

What now?

Okay, Asuma is officially unconscious and is with Shizune, recovering after being smacked in the head with a lamp. Tenten has been isolated due to this incident.

_Note: I'm never waking Tenten up._

"BUGS!" Ino has apparently found some bugs. We suspect Shino has something to do with this.

Sasuke has been seen attempting to cut himself with the plastic knife and therefore has to be hand fed.

More bugs have been seen around; we are currently questioning Shino about their appearance. Kiba is also whining about how Shino can have bugs, but he can't have Akamaru with him. We didn't want the bugs in the first place!

Sakura and Ino are currently cornering Hinata and pushing her in Naruto's direction, who was waving a plastic spoon in front of Sasuke's face.

Hinata fainted and is now with Shizune and Asuma in the infirmary.

Shikamaru has refused to move, again. We'll just have to leave him until Asuma wakes up…

"When can I get out of here?" Sai questioned. I didn't give him an answer; it was bad enough out here without him!

Choji has been sighted in the kitchen.

Oh.

Oh, no.

The food!

FOR CHRIST SAKE SOMEONE GET HIM OUT OF THERE!

…I don't get paid enough for this…

* * *

_**Time 9:00 AM**_

All hell has broken loose!

Sai has managed to escape isolation, apparently with a plastic spoon of all things.

_Note: Never underestimate Sai. Also, how did he get past metal with a plastic spoon! Where did he get the spoon from anyway?!_

Gaara has gone on a rampage and had to be sedated and is with Shizune. Someone has hidden his teddy bear. Bad idea, very bad. That teddy is like Gaara's god. You touch it, you die. I'm pinning my guess on either Sasuke or Neji since both are currently smirking in their separate corners, though Gaara has it in his head that Lee has managed to steal it wherever the hell him and Guy went. The voices in his head are not helping much either!

_Note: Talk Gaara into taking his medication before breakfast…Or at any time would be a good start._

Asuma has yet to wake up. How hard did TenTen throw the lamp anyway?

Hinata was up and out again though, but trying to avoid Sakura and Ino as much as possible.

Guy and Lee haven't been seen in a while, which wouldn't be so bad since they were quiet, but well, Guy was supposed to help me with breakfast!

Ino and Sakura are currently stuck like glue to Sasuke, who still looks quite pleased about something; I will have to question him later about that. Naruto saw Sakura and is now stuck to her. Meanwhile, Neji and Hinata are talking on the other side of the room, having a nice conversation.

_Note: Neji and Hinata's relationship is getting better, though still be wary, he might attack and try to kill her again. Kami only knows what he has against her._

Also, everyone who needs it, minus Gaara, has taken their medication due to his lack of cooperation and disturbing threats, plus he's sedated now anyway.

Shikamaru has been seen up and out and heading for the gardens. I will have Anko take him some breakfast, hopefully before he falls back to sleep.

* * *

_**Time: 10:15 am**_

On the case of Gaara's teddy, Mr Panda, it has been found by Neji in Sai's room wearing a pink tutu and a baseball cap, makeup and bright green glitter… I am going to question Sasuke, Sai and Neji about this now…But Sai has yet to be found after his escape from isolation.

I should become a detective with the amount of questioning and case solving I have to do!

Sasuke and Neji are making it difficult to get anything out of them as both are smirking at each other and refusing to speak. I cannot do anything until I get any proof!

Gaara's yet to wake up which gives us enough time to wash the teddy and return it to his room.

"WHO ON EARTH HAS STOLEN MY MAKE UP!" Temari, Gaara's older sister.

"HEY, THAT MAKE UP IS MINE!" Kankuro, Gaara's older brother. All three siblings wear makeup.

Scary, I know, but if you are stupid enough to say it to their faces, go ahead I'm not stopping you, just make sure you've made a will.

Naruto and Kiba are playing Wii sports on the Wii, hopefully this won't turn into another fight.

"Yes, I found it." And I've found you Sai! Now stay still so I can get some answers!

Tenten's isolation time is up and is now moaning about being locked up while questioning me on why I'm questioning Neji who seems to enjoy the attention from Tenten.

* * *

_**Time 11:05 am**_

Sasuke and Neji have remained quiet the whole time, until Shino appeared from nowhere - he does that a lot - and admitted that it was him who brought the bugs in but also hinted that he knew about Gaara's teddy incident and that he would spill if he was let off for the bugs…

DEAL!

So yes, it was Sasuke and Neji who decided to dress Gaara's teddy up and hide it in Sai's room… Their reason? They said it was amusing to watch the pair fight.

_Note: Sasuke and Neji are becoming very sadistic and sneaky. Must keep an eye on the pair._

Anko said she has spotted Guy and Lee in the garden doing push ups and other strange stuff. I do wonder who let Guy into this place as staff. Maybe he was a patient in another ward and once, while he had managed to escape, he was wandering around and they mistook him for staff and somehow landed a permanent job. Yeah, that sounds about right.

Anko is attempting to motivate Shikamaru to at least sit up and eat some breakfast; I think she's finally met her match with him.

Also, I now know what Sai was on about earlier… Yes, he managed to slip off again. He's found that damn sword and attacked Naruto and Kiba for arguing about who won the game. Not that that was acceptable at all but then he slipped off to who knows where… So if I can't find him, I can't punish him and it shut the other two up, also giving me a reason to send the pair to Shizune and have some peace and quiet. Normal teenagers wouldn't even know this time in the morning existed, nevermind having been up for three hours!

I have also sent Neji and Sasuke to their rooms to think about what they've done and also to pay for the stuff they've taken/used…Though I highly doubt they're taking it badly. Honestly, sending the two to isolation wouldn't have done anything either, plus we need the room just in case anything else kicks off.

Temari and Kankuro have been informed that Sasuke and Neji will be paying for their next set of makeup. Even if it is downright strange that Kankuro puts purple marks down his face or that Gaara has his strange eye makeup, but then again they're in is this place, so it sort of fits in with the whole Mental Institute theme.

Hinata was told about her glitter. She first started crying while Kurenai comforted her but then realised that Neji was the one to take it and got over it. Apparently, the cousins are on better terms then I thought.

As to where the tutu and the baseball cap came from, is anyone guess really.

Gaara has also woken up; luckily we gave him back his bear. Which was dry and de-makeuped/glittered/clothed. Not that he needs to know about that anyway, telling him that it had needed to be washed, he snatched it from us, hugged it tightly before growling at us to get out.

_Note: NEVER TOUCH THAT BEAR!_

* * *

**_Time 12:00 am_**

To my luck, I was only just informed from Head office -about 10 minutes ago, I might add - that we're getting a new kid along with a new member of staff today. Now I have to round everyone up. Which I should be given a medal and a week's vacation for because I managed it in 10 minutes. Well, besides Asuma who was still knocked out from the lamp.

_Note: We might need to call an ambulance if Asuma doesn't wake up soon…_

So anyway, Naruto was sitting next to Sakura who was clinging to a bored looking Sasuke. His other arm was attacked by Ino who had also pulled Shikamaru to her other side. Choji sat next to him and took up all the room on that 2 seater sofa. And breathe! Neji and Hinata are sitting next to each other on the loveseat, hopefully not in love... Shino is leaning against the wall, Gaara on the other side of the wall as well with Temari and Kankuro nearby. Tenten was forced to be sat near Guy, just in case she threw anything else today. Honestly if she hit Guy it wouldn't be much of a loss, who was proudly stood next to Lee, with Kiba sat against the wall nearest Shino. Sai is leaning back against the sofa in front of Sasuke who is calm, though Sai refuses to give in that damned sword even if it has come in useful. It was still against the rules! The only person who can break the rules is me!

Sai is smirking which gives me the idea that he's most probably plotting something, which is never good. From what I know he was told by Temari, who wanted revenge for the makeup, what Sasuke and Neji did to the teddy and pinning the blame onto him.

Luckily, I'm nearby along with Anko nearest Sasuke, Sai and the rest just in case, while Baki was stood near Gaara and siblings, and Kurenai was stood near the Hyuuga's and the few over there while Shizune stood at the back with some sedation in case things got really bad… Asuma has yet to wake…

The new girl, Haku, walked in with a huge guy called Zabuza.

W-WAIT THAT'S A BOY?

Well damn…

There is a moment of complete shock when Haku tells us that he's a guy. Kiba and Naruto both fainted from shock at the news and are now resting with Asuma.

* * *

**_Time 1:30 PM_**

Haku has made friends with nearly everybody, though I doubt that Naruto and Kiba are going to forgive him anytime soon for tricking them, even if it was them who made the assumptions.

Gaara seems to care less about the new guy and stalked back into his room, not before threatening the new guy though. "Stay away from Mr Panda or else I'll kill you." I believe they were his exact words and don't worry, Gaara, I doubt they will and if they did I don't think they would live.

Temari has wandered off somewhere. Kankuro smirked at me before wandering off somewhere else. Can't everyone just stay in one spot?!

Asuma's finally awake!

It took him long enough.

Tenten was made to apologise for knocking him out by Guy, who then decided to take Lee, Tenten and a very reluctant Neji out for a run around one of the fields which turned out to be more than a casual run, more like 50 laps, leaving them shattered. Well, Guy and Lee went off again, while Neji and Tenten decided go to back to sleep for a while.

Anko is with Ino and Choji as they attempted to make Shikamaru play frisbee, which really wasn't working. At the same time keeping an eye on Kiba and Shino as they were in the corner of the field.

Sai has gone missing, again. I'm going to buy a tracking device just for him!

_Note: Be on guard! HE STILL HAS THE PLASTIC SWORD_!

Haku is happily helping Hinata make the lunch while Kurenai and Zabuza were casually talking. Slackers!

Naruto has been placed in isolation after attacking Sasuke. Apparently, Sasuke commented on his lack of brains, which is probably true anyway. Now Sakura is clutching Sasuke's side while he's being checked by Shizune in the infirmary.

* * *

**_Time 2:00 Pm_**

Lunch turned into a food fight after Sai decided to get revenge for trying to blame the teddy on him, throwing orange squash all over Neji who then threw his soup at Sai who ducked at then it hit Ino. Naruto then shouted, "Food fight!" And everything went to pot.

Sai is now in isolation for another hour or so for starting the food fight and everyone had to go clean up. Kurenai is trying to calm a hysterical Hinata after having soup thrown all over her.

_Note: Maybe split the lunchtime up as well. Also, Sasuke must be kept away from the cutlery!_

Again, he has attempted to cut himself with them, this time with a spoon. What's with everyone and spoons today?!

Lee was jumping around shouting something about the youthfulness of the food fight, in a green jump suit? Where the hell did he get that from?

"Oh Lee! That was very youthful!" Guy shouted, he's wearing one as well…Figures.

Sakura and Ino got into a fight because they both wore the same shirt. They're both in isolation…

_Note: Don't let them buy the same clothes, and we've ran out of isolation rooms!_

Neji has been seen muttering to himself about a caged bird, no one has a clue what he's on about.

_Note: Keep an eye on Neji._

Kiba and Naruto are outside with Anko attempting to learn to play squash. Well, this is going to end badly and why Squash?!

The new boy, Haku, was staring at Shino. Okay, that's just freaky…

* * *

**_Time 4:30 Pm_**

Sai, Sakura and Ino were allowed out an hour ago… Well, Sai wasn't, but I really didn't want him to try and break out again; that's just adding fuel to the fire, even if he's still refusing to give me the damned sword!

It's visiting time for everyone, minus Gaara and Sai. Gaara's too unstable and, well, Sai's not trusted, being watched by Shizune and an army of tranquilizers. This is normally a good time to calm everyone down, even if it does have a reverse effect on some *Cough* Naruto *Cough* but then again nothing really goes to plan here.

"You killed everyone, you! I'll kill you!" Sasuke's just attempted to kill Itachi, his older brother. For some unknown reason, Sasuke has the idea planted in his head that Itachi has killed his whole "clan" - meaning family - to test his power. Meanwhile his family is doing fine. Itachi seems unfazed by the whole event. His parents start whispering about it, glancing ever so often over to him. Oh, please don't put him in here as well! One Uchiha is enough, thank you!

Though, there is a silver lining when Naruto gives me a book. He said "Pervy Sage" A.K.A his Godfather, had told him to give it to me… YES, THE NEW MAKE OUT PARADISE! AND FIRST EDITION AS WELL!

_Note: Must hide it better than the last few. Where Neji got that lighter from is beyond me…_

Ah, anyway everyone else seems to be doing fine, for once. I might just take a little break. Excuse me.

* * *

_**Time 5:00 Pm**_

All the visitors finally left. I think Sasuke might have calmed down by now. Sasuke's out of isolation and is explaining something to Naruto called the Sharingan.

Am I missing something? What is the Sharingan?

Guy's attempting to make Shikamaru move again. Good luck with that guy.

Sai is surprisingly having a nice conversation with Gaara, the pair is being watched by Anko.

Haku and Hinata are back in the kitchen again; hopefully this one won't end up on the walls while Neji's pretending to be a guard.

Kiba, Temari and Kankuro are attempting to play Cluedo. How did they find that?! I swore I hid that because Sasuke and Gaara were getting ideas from it…

Zabuza was glaring down at Tenten as she reached for another lamp. Really, the 2nd lamp in one day? She was about to smack Choji with it as he ate her chocolate but she kept still under his glare.

So, all in all everyone is calm again.

…Wow…

* * *

**_Time 6:30 Pm_**

Dinner went well, no food fights, that is. Even if Hinata decided not to eat anything and now Ino and Sakura are protesting at how they had to eat and Hinata didn't.

So, now I guess its group feelings time! We wanted them to calm down more before going to sleep. Basically, we put them into teams with a supervisor there, so they can all express their feelings for the day. Or just waste a huge amount of time before they were all "supposed" to go to sleep. Because it usually takes a few hours, even though there's only 3, maybe 4, in a group because some have many opinions to share, some more - okay, way more - irrelevant than others *Cough* Naruto *Cough*. It also gives me some time to make some enquiries from earlier today.

"I'm going to become Hokage!" Naruto shouted.

"What is a Hokage anyway, Naruto?" I heard Zabuza question from next to me, Haku was sitting with Hinata, though I was thinking the same thing myself as he did literally shout about it every day. All four of my group , Sai, Sasuke ,a very happy Sakura and a equally happy Naruto gave us a look like we were from planet Mars.

"You don't know?!" Naruto exclaimed. Me and Zabuza shook out heads.

"Well the Hokage is the most powerful ninja in the village-" Zabuza cut Naruto off.

"Ninja's?" They quaked at us.

"…I don't think they know anything," Sakura whispered and the others agreed.

"Let's start from the very beginning," Sasuke started. I had a feeling that we could be here for a while.

* * *

**_Time 9:30 Pm_**

Well, to say the least…That was very interesting. They'd finished with their explanation, well actually, we had to stop and they agreed. They said that the rest would get too complicated anyway.

Oh, that explains it… THEY ALL THINK THEY'RE NINJA'S!

To make it worse, I'm apparently a top ninja called a "Jonin" that used to be an "Anbu" but quit and I also killed my teammate, Rin. Plus, the four people in my team are my "Genin" team called "Team 7". …O.O…

They've already managed to get not only the others to believe this, but Haku, who's not yet been here a day! Guy as well! Someone help me!

Oh yes, I forgot Lee's isolation… Why you might ask? Well he decided he needed to make Gaara more "Youthful" And go round the house kicking him in the face, giving him a nosebleed and left a very pissed Gaara, who refuses any help from Shizune, who wasn't about to argue.

Only a few more hours! Please don't let anything more kick off today!

Oh no! Sasuke's smirking. This can only end badly...

Choji's in the kitchen again!

I repeat, Choji's in the kitchen!

Someone get him out of there!

HOW DOES HE KEEP SNEAKING IN!

* * *

_**Time 10:00 Pm**_

Choji was finally dragged out of the kitchen and everyone was starting to go to sleep. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Neji screaming and slamming the door. What on earth? Oh, Sasuke's laughing.

"Uchiha, I'll kill you!" Neji shouted.

"Why? It wasn't me!" Sasuke shouted back, though I already know it was him.

"Gaara then!"

"Like to see you try and lay a hand on me, Hyuuga. I'll smash your face in and feed it to your cousin." Well that shut Neji up.

What was he shouting about anyway?

Oh…

_Note: I want to shake his hand but also question Sasuke where he got the neon pink hair dye from._

Sasuke had swapped Neji's shampoo for neon pink hair dye. Let's just says it worked like a bomb.

Sai high fived Sasuke, who was smirking.

Neji was fuming, lots of people laughed, besides Tenten who was fuming as well. HIDE THE LAMPS!

Neji got a cricket bat. Where'd he get that from? Then attempted to attack Sai, who countered with the damned sword that he refused to give up. Why Neji was attacking Sai when it was Sasuke's fault, I'll never know, though apparently it had something to do with their ninja powers and they needed the weapons, plus it was good for whacking people.

_Note: Question Neji another day on where he got that bat._

Sai and Neji are spending the night in isolation. Without their weapons or spoons!

The rest settled down for the night.

* * *

**_Time 11:30Pm_**

Everyone has been quiet besides the fact that Sai and Neji are talking to each other in isolation again. They seem to be plotting something.

"Well, maybe next time we should do a rainbow mix," Sai suggested.

"Yeah and add some sparkles," Neji added.

"Maybe we should try adding some bleach in the food," Sai replied.

"That would kill them, you know," Neji replied.

"At least then they might be quiet," Sai commented.

"Hm, you're right. "

"Ditto."

A Neji and Sai union.

That nots a good- "And we'll plant it on Naruto,Kiba, Sakura and Ino. We will get our peace!" -or maybe it is…

* * *

**_Time …12:00/Midnight_**

Well, I found out why everyone was so quiet.

"Sasuke-kun! Get back here!" Sasuke runs off into his room, slamming the door.

"Hey, back off, Forehead! I was the one who broke into his room, not you, so lay off!"

"Hey, it was my idea, Pig! So you lay off!"

"Forehead."

"Pig."

"Forehead."

"Pig."

**_*Whack, whack_***

Strike one!

***_whack, whack* _**

Strike two!

Apparently Neji got out of isolation and found his bat…

Sakura and Ino are unconscious, Shizune left an hour ago. Meh, they'll wake up sooner or later.

"Just shut up!" Neji shouted standing over their unconscious bodies.

"Neji's right."

"Thanks Uchiha."

"It's nothing… Plus, you wanna get them later for being so annoying?"

"Hehehe, sure. They can't keep a Hyuuga down !"

"Yeah. How did you escape? You didn't even have a spoon like Sai!"

"First, I'm a Hyuuga, we kick ass and second I believe Sai needs to retrieve something he borrowed"

"Oh yeah, I wonder if Naruto has noticed yet anyway?" Sasuke added as they unlock Sai's isolation cell. He nods to both of them. "Does he know yet?" Sai questioned them and they shook their heads, no. There was a long pause.

…

"AHHHHHH! THERE'S A BUNCH OF GIANT SPIDERS IN MY ROOM! AHHH! THEY'RE GOING INTO THE HALLWAY!" Naruto was right; for once there was a load of giant spiders that were going into the hallway… Everyone seemed to hear that. I have a feeling Shino could be involved as well.

"AHHHHHH!" Mostly everyone started screaming, besides Gaara who could care less, Shino who likes them, Sai who put them there in the first place, and Neji who was back sulking about his now pink hair. Though Sasuke did scream when one crawled on his foot. Surprisingly it sounded too much like a girl. It was very scary.

Everyone went into a panic and started throwing things and throwing fits over the spiders. Sasuke used this chance to start a fire while yelling. "Fireball Jutsu!" …I'm not even going to ask...

Sai returned happily again with the sword and smirking at the scene.

Why am I not doing anything you might ask? Well it's very simple…

It's 12:00 so I'm officially off duty, I have no authority anymore.

On my way out, I walked past the woman who was going to take over from me on the way out.

She raises her eyebrows at me questionably. She looks new. I just smiled at her.

"You new?"

"Of course, just starting today." She sounds snobbish…

"Want some advice?"

"I don't need advice from someone like you; I'm a professional." She glared at me.

"Well, good luck" I hope they rip you apart!

"I don't need luck". The last thing I did was smile and wave innocently before she sent me one last glare and strutted off into the ward, as snobby and stuck up as you can be.

Somehow, I don't feel guilty at all for what she's walking into as I heard a small explosion, a window shattering.

I heard the stuck up "professional" woman screaming.

"STOP HITTING ME WITH THAT SWORD AND BAT! GIVE THEM TO ME!"

"HAHAHAHA NEVER! YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT THE SAI AND NEJI TAGTEAM!"

**_*Whack, Whack, Whack, Whack*_**

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

As I casually strolled to my car, I chuckled at her screaming in a failed attempt to stop the new Sai and Neji tag team and the rest of the madness.

Luckily, I have the whole week off as well!

I really should go help her but I'm tired and she needs to get equated with everyone, even Gaara. Plus, she's a stuck up snob that deserves to be attacked with a plastics sword and all the other stuff that's going off.

As Shikamaru would put it "Too troublesome".

Well, I tried. Anyway, I'm off for a nice week of nothingness! Bye!

* * *

_Hehehe, I hope you enjoyed :D Please leave a review XD _

_HAVE A GREAT DAY! _

_Peace! _


End file.
